Amethyst's Curse
by Meganuke-san
Summary: Rena sangat membenci Raven karena pamannya,yaitu Vallack, telah membunuh ibu angkat Rena,Sephiroth. Perasaan benci ini berubah menjadi cinta yang tak disadari Rena akibat kutukan Amethyst yang hampir membunuhnya. Masih perlu banyak perbaikan, butuh saran :)
1. Rena dan Masa Lalu nya

Ini adalah fanfic saya yang pertama tentang elword yang saya tujukan kepada Yuna Fujiwara untuk hari ulang tahunnya XD

Selamat menikmati reader, sorry kalo ceritanya mengecewakan T-T

* * *

><p><strong>Amethyst's Curse <strong>

**By MeganeUke-san**

**Genre : Romance and Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :KOG,Elsword related.**

**Warning : Typo,AU,GAJE.**

* * *

><p><span>Feita,8.45 PM<span>

Malam yang kelam dibawah langit Feita yang gelap.

Invasi para demon belum juga berakhir sementara para prajurit Feita kewalahan menghadapinya.

Allegro, seorang ahli obat-obatan di Feita memanggil beberapa bantuan untuk mengahadapi invasi ini.

Entah,namun Feita masih membutuhkan banyak bantuan lagi.

Selain persediaan bahan obat-obatan dan makanan menipis, pergerakan pasukan Feita serta bantuan dari luar Feita tidak mengalami kemajuan yang berarti.

Dua orang pria dan wanita, berdiri di depan papan pengumuman, tempat para prajurit bantuan dari luar Feita mendapatkan informasi tentang misi mereka.

Walaupun mereka saling mengenal, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka.

Mereka terus memandangi papan tersebut dan membaca pengumuman yang tertempel di sana, tanpa memperhatikan satu sama lain...

Sampai salah seorang dari mereka, yaitu blade master atau ahli pedang yang berambut hitam mulai membuka kata pembuka pertama.

* * *

><p>"Rena..." Blade master itu memasukan tangan kanannya ke saku sambil mengambil daun ygrdrasill dan mengulurkannya pada Rena.<p>

"Eh? apa maksudnya ini? " Jawab seseorang yang memiliki panggilan the night watcher menoleh ke arah blade master itu.

"Bukan kah kamu akan pergi ke gereja bawah tanah kan? bawalah ini... " Raven, nama Blade master itu, menjawab pertanyaan Rena sembari tetap mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Rena.

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri Raven! bukankah kamu akan pergi ke taman bawah tanah kan? daun itu lebih berguna untukmu daripada untukku." Rena menjawab sinis tawaran Raven.

"Tapi.. Rena, yang kau lawan sekarang ini bukan makhluk biasa, melainkan sebuah roh jahat.."Raven mulai menunjukan kekhawatirannya.

"... Pedang Erendilku mulai tumpul, akan aku asah sekarang.." Rena berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Raven sendiri di depan papan pengumuman.

"Ah.. Rena... tunggu.." Raven mencoba mengejar Rena,namun langkahnya tertahan oleh keraguan dan segera ia kembali ke tendanya.

* * *

><p><span>Jalan menuju tenda Rena,9.00 PM<span>

Rena sebenarnya sedikit canggung menghadapi monster monster di gereja bawah tanah, terutama yang akan ia hadapi ialah Amethyst, roh jahat yang menurut kabar memiliki sihir kutukan yang mematikan.

Sepanjang jalan menuju tendanya, Rena dipenuhi rasa kekhawatiran.

Rena menatap langit Feita yang kelam sepintas, lalu memeriksa isi tasnya, apakah ia masih memiliki persediaan.

Alangkah terkejutnya Rena, ia tak memiliki satupun persediaan yang dapat menangkal sihir kutukan Amethyst.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba berfikir optimis, mengingat ia telah menolak daun ygrdrasill, daun penyembuh segala macam racun dan kutukan dari Raven.

Tentunya Rena tak akan kembali ke Raven untuk meminta daun itu lagi, bukan karena ia gengsi, namun dikarenakan ia membenci garis keturunan Raven yang telah membunuh ibu angkatnya, Sephiroth.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Rena kembali memutar memori lama di dalam otaknya...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Desa para elf hancur rata dengan tanah, setelah seorang Reckless fist bernama Vallack menghancurkannya seorang diri dengan puluhan tombak tombak Achenemy yang melayang layang disekitarnya.

Ia melemparkan Archenemy-nya ke segala arah dan menyebabkan kehancuran di dalam desa itu.

rumah-rumah indah nan megah yang tadi berdiri kokoh, sekarang hanya tinggal puing-puing saja.

Desa yang tadinya berwarna hijau asri dan penuh dedaunan, kini menjadi merah penuh bara api.

Vallack yang telah menghancurkan desa elf itu menghilang setelah melakukan serangan.

Namun untungnya tidak ada seorangpun yang terluka dan meninggal akibat serangan Vallack ini, kecuali satu orang...

"Rena... ada yang ingin ibu katakan..." Suara yang tidak asing di telinga Rena memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"I-ibu !" Rena kecil yang berusia 12 tahun itu segera mengahampiri ibunya yang memanggil dari kejauhan sambil berlari.

"Rena... cobalah pegang tangan ibu.." Sephiroth, nama ibu dari Rena ini memberikan tangannya kepada anaknya.

"I-ibu? aku tidak merasakan energi kehidupan El di tubuh ibu.." Wajah Rena kini menjadi pucat dan mengetahui alasan ibunya memanggil Rena.

"R-Rena... ada satu yang ingin ibu titip padamu.. " Di saat nafas nafas terakhirnya,Sephiroth mencoba mengatakan sesuatu...

"..." Rena hanya terdiam menahan air matanya.

"Rena... aku ingin Rena menjadi anak yang memaafkan segala kesalahan orang ya... bahkan untuk Vallack sekalipun.."

"..." Rena menundukan kepalanya dan kedua matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah Rena, jangan lupakan pesan ibu." Sephiroth menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum, energi El kini telah sirna dari dalam tubuhnya.

Rena tidak dapat membendung air matanya dan menangis sekeras kerasnya di hadapan seluruh penduduk desa.

Setelah beberapa saat, mata yang penuh air mata ini berubah menjadi penuh dendam.

Ia berjanji dalam hatinya akan membenci Vallack dan seluruh keturunan Vallack selamanya.

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p><span>Tenda Rena,9.05 PM<span>

Ketika Rena mengingat-ingat masa lalunya, tanpa sadar kini ia telah sampai di depan tendanya.

Segera, Rena membuka tendanya dan meletakkan tasnya disamping tempat tidurnya.

Ia mengambil pedang Erendil dan mengasah dengan batu asahan.

Ia menatap pedang Erendil sambil membayangkan wajah Vallack terukir di bayangan pedang Erendil yang mengkilap.

Seakan-akan Rena ingin membasmi orang yang telah menghancurkan desanya dan membunuh ibunya ini.

Tiba tiba, ada suara seseorang memanggil Rena dari luar tenda.

Rena terkejut, segera mengemasi barang barang nya dan membawa pedang erendil serta panah ditangannya keluar tenda.

Seperti yang ia duga, suara itu berasal dari Aisha, partner nya dalam misi menumpas Amethyst ini.

* * *

><p>"Yosh Rena! apakah kamu sudah siap? he he he.." Aisha, seorang Elemental Master atau penyihir yang ahli dalam sihir elemen tersenyum menyapanya.<p>

"Iya Aisha, aku sudah siap..." Jawab Rena dengan nada yang rendah.

"Eeh? kamu kenapa? sedang tidak enak badan? " Aisha yang melihat Rena lesu menjadi khawatir.

"Tidak... aku siap kok." Lagi-lagi Rena menjawab dengan nada yang rendah.

"Kalo kamu sakit, mendingan kita tunda aja misi hari ini, biar aku bilang ke Lento.."

"T-Tidak perlu Aisha he he he,ayo kita segera selesaikan misi kita, biar cepet-cepet ndengerin ceritamu tentang si Elsword itu looh ! " Rena menaikkan nada suaranya, dan memberikan senyum palsu kepada Aisha.

"SSt... Rena! jangan keras keras, nanti dia tau! " Muka aisha menjadi memerah setelah mendengar ucapan dari Rena.

"Baiklah, ayo! " Rena mengajak Aisha untuk segera menuju gereja bawah tanah.

"Dengan penyihir hebat sepertiku Rena, kau tak perlu khawatir ha ha ha " Aisha tertawa dengan sombongnya, seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya

**BERSAMBUNG...**

maaf, kependekan ya? hehehe saya tambahi di next chapter XD (siapa minta nambah -.-)


	2. Bertemu Dutor

Episode kedua telah terbit jeng-jeng-jeng XD *gak ada yang peduli,lupakan

Selamat menikmati XD, ada kejadian yang tidak terduga bahkan Author sendiri gak berencana buat kaya gini padahal XD *semakin Gaje -.-

Ringkasan akhir episode sebelumnya:

_Rena,dengan perasaan yang kalang kabut, mencoba memendamnya dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk "menunaikan" misinya dengan Aisha digereja bawah tanah..._

* * *

><p><strong>Amethyst's Curse<strong>

**By MeganeUke-san**

**Genre : Romance and Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :KOG,Elsword related.**

**Warning : Typo,AU,GAJE.**

* * *

><p><span>Jalan menuju gereja bawah tanah, 9.30 PM<span>

Sepanjang jalan menuju gereja bawah tanah, Rena berbincang bincang dengan Aisha.

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan saling melontarkan cerita konyol mereka.

Lelah tertawa, Aisha membuka gulungan yang diberikan Lento kepadanya.

Gulungan itu berisi denah menuju gereja bawah tanah serta informasi mengenai misi mereka.

Rena ikut melihat gulungan itu dengan seksama dan memasang muka serius melihat informasi-informasi tentang Amethyst.

Aisha, teman baik sekaligus teman satu divisi di Feita bersama Elsword dan Raven, melihat muka serius Rena ini.

Ia mencoba menenangkan hati Rena, agar ia tidak terlalu tegang dalam menghadapi misi saat ini dengan berbincang-bincang ringan tentang Raven...

* * *

><p>"Hei Rena?" Aisha mengawali permbicaraannya.<p>

"...E-eh, i-ya Aisha?" Rena memalingkan mukanya dari gulungan itu,dan menatap wajah Aisha.

"Apakah kamu masih membenci Raven?" Pertanyaan Aisha yang terang-terangan ini membuat Rena melupakan kegelisahannya tentang Amethyst.

"..." Rena diam seribu kata, mendengar nama Raven disebut, mata nya kini disulut api dendam.

"Ingat Rena, Raven dan Vallack adalah dua orang yang berbeda, jangan kau lampiaskan rasa marahmu kepadanya.." Aisha meraih rambut Rena dan membelainya.

"Iya Aisha, dua orang itu berbeda, namun mereka masih satu darah, satu keturunan.." Rena menjatuhkan tatapannya kebawah.

"Tapi aku rasa Raven tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk padamu Rena, sebaliknya, ia sangat perhatian padamu.." Aisha melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Rena sembari menggulung kembali gulungan kertas yang tadi ia bentangkan.

"...Yang jelas, aku tidak akan memaafkan Vallack dan siapapun keturunannya, karena aku telah berjanji" Ternyata pernyataan Aisha tadi tidak dapat memadamkan api dendam di mata Rena ini.

"RENA!" Sepertinya Aisha tidak tahan lagi mendengar ucapan Rena, membentaknya dan menatap mata Rena dalam-dalam.

" A-Aisha?" Tentunya, Rena sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Aisha yang tidak biasa ini,menoleh dengan perlahan ke arahnya.

"Masa lalu tak akan bisa diubah, seberapapun usaha yang kau lakukan untuk membencinya, yang telah terjadi tak akan pernah bisa dirubah!" kata Aisha

"..." Rena terdiam mendengan kata-kata dari Aisha yang mengejutkannya ini.

"Dan... kau lihat Raven, Rena? ia tau bahwa dendammu pada Vallack dan padanya tak akan bisa dipadamkan, tetapi selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk menebus kesalahan Vallack!" Aisha melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"..." Lagi-lagi Rena terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari Aisha, hanya bisa tertunduk ragu.

"...AAAH lupakan, kita sudah sampai di depan pintu gereja bawah tanah, mari kita lupakan masalahmu dan fokus untuk misi kita ini, ya?" Aisha merubah raut wajahnya yang tadi serius, menjadi seperti biasanya, penuh semangat dan ceria, ia tersenyum pada Rena untuk memberinya semangat.

"Baiklah ayo Aisha!" Rena pun segera merubah raut wajahnya, membalas senyum Aisha dan segera menuju pintu depan gereja bawah tanah.

* * *

><p><span>Gereja bawah tanah, 10.00 PM<span>

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dan setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan tatapan pasti.

Rena segera membuka pintu depan gereja bawah tanah itu sementara Aisha memasukan gulungan yang diberikan Lento ke dalam tas kecilnya.

Mereka berdua mulai masuk dan menatap sekeliling penuh kewaspadaan, entah monster apa yang akan muncul.

Mereka memasuki pintu besar berwarna coklat yang berada di ruangan pusat gereja.

Raut wajah mereka kini mulai menjadi ketakutan ketika melihat sesosok iblis berbaju merah darah, memakai topi pendeta yang menutupi matanya serta membawa tongkat dengan ornamen kristal biru ditengahnya.

Iblis itu mendekati mereka berdua dengan tongkat berornamen kristal biru sebagai penopang langkahnya.

Iblis itu bersiap siap menyerang mereka, mengangkat tongkatnya dan mulai mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

Begitu pula dengan Rena dan Aisha, mereka berdua bersiap di posisi mereka untuk menyerang,Rena menarik busurnya, sementara Aisha mengucapkan beberapa mantra sihirnya.

Tetapi, tanpa di duga, iblis itu menurunkan tongkatnya dan menghentikan mantra yang ia ucapkan, mendekati Rena sambil membungkukan badannya dihadapan Rena.

Mereka sangat terkejut melihat perilaku iblis ini,dan hanya bisa diam mematung menatap iblis yang mirip pendeta ini.

* * *

><p>"Lady Chloe? selamat datang di markasku, apakah ada yang anda inginkan dari kami?" Iblis itu berhenti membungkuk dan berdiri tegap di depan Rena.<p>

"!" Mereka berdua terkejut mendengar ucapan iblis ini, Rena yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya bisa memandang iblis itu tanpa bisa berucap.

"Ada apa lady Chloe? ini aku, Dutor, salah satu dari komandan iblis tertinggi divisi 1 di Feita" Dutor, nama iblis itu, kebingungan melihat Rena yang ia sangka sebagai Chloe seperti tidak mengenalnya.

"Ssst... Rena! ikuti sandiwara ini, dan kita bisa korek informasi tentang iblis di Feita!" Ide licik muncul di kepala Aisha dan segera ia mendekati Rena untuk membisikkan idenya itu.

"I-iya...Dutor, bagaimana kondisi pergerakan pasukan iblis di Feita ini?" Rena yang cepat menanggapi maksud Aisha,berpura pura sebagai "Chloe" yang dikatakan iblis bernama Dutor itu.

"Kita sudah berada di puncak Lady Chloe, dan siap untuk menyerang Feita kapanpun!" Jawab Dutor.

"Taktik apa yang kini kau gunakan untuk menyerang Feita, Dutor?" Rena sekali lagi mencoba mengorek habis informasi dari iblis yang satu ini.

"komandan iblis tertinggi divisi 2 yaitu Proxy, menebarkan racun-racun disekitar taman bawah tanah, karena dengan begitu, pasukan dari Feita tak akan bisa mendekati markas utama kita, karena sebelum mereka dapat mendekatinya, racun di taman bawah tanah akan membunuh mereka semua! ha ha ha" Kata Dutor menjelaskan sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"M-membunuh? apa yang bisa membuatmu begitu yakin, Dutor?" Tanya Rena dengan sedikit ketakutan membayangkan bahaya yang para prajurit Feita akan hadapi.

"Ha ha ha tentu saja Lady Chloe, racun dari dunia iblis tidak akan bisa ditangkal oleh apa pun kecuali dengan kekuatan energi El yang langka, sementara aku yakin bahwa tidak akan ada manusia-manusia itu yang memilikinya karena energi El yang langka itu hanya bisa didapatkan 100 tahun yang lalu!" Dutor kembali menegaskan maksudnya tentang racun di taman bawah tanah.

"Hmm... bagus Dutor,dan bagaimana..." Kata-kata Rena kini tertahan ketika Dutor mulai menyela kalimatnya.

"maaf kelancanganku ini Lady Chloe, tapi dimana ekormu? lencana serta warna kulitmu pun sedikit berbeda.." Dutor mulai curiga bahwa Rena bukanlah Chloe yang ia duga.

"E-ekor? Lencana?" Tentunya Rena menjadi bingung dengan kata-kata Dutor ini.

"M-maaf mengujimu lady Chloe, tetapi aku ingin memastikan ini, Siapakah nama dewa pelindungmu lady Chloe?" Dutor mencoba mengetes Rena dengan sebuah pertanyaan di luar dugaan Rena.

"..Eh? si-siapa? Pohon El kan?" Rena yang gugup kini menjawab asal-asalan pertanyaan Dutor.

"H-HEI! AKU TAHU! KAU BUKAN LADY CHLOE!" Dutor mengangkat tongkatnya dan mulai menyerang mereka berdua.

**Bersambung...**

masih panjang lagi ceritanya ini-.-

Saya harap kalo para reader mau setia membacanya XD *nodong piso


	3. Hal yang Sangat Buruk

Aduh maaf -, sepertinya saya jadi lamaaa ngetz update chapternya, biasa anak muda~ *ugh

Authornye sedang ngurusin tugas OSPEK yang bejibun, but I hope you still enjoy this story~

okey tanpa cincong lagi, selamat menikmati :'3

Ringkasan akhir episode sebelumnya:

_Gagal dalam mencoba mengorek informasi yang lebih banyak , Rena dan Aisha kini dalam kesulitan yang besar menghadapi amarah Dutor._

* * *

><p><strong>Amethyst's Curse<strong>

**By MeganeUke-san**

**Genre : Romance and Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :KOG,Elsword related.**

**Warning : Typo,AU,GAJE.**

* * *

><p><em>Rena POV<em>

Gereja bawah tanah, 10.40 PM

"Binding Circle!" Aisha segera menggunakan sihir lingkaran pengikatnya.

"Eh? Aisha?" Rena masih gemetaran ketakutan melihat Dutor yang tidak bergerak ini.

"C-cepat Rena, ayo kita bersembunyi di balik pintu di belakang Dutor itu! lingkaran pengikatku hanya bertahan 10 detik!" Aisha menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berwarna biru kelam di belakang Dutor.

"E-eh?" Rena masih terlihat takut melihat Dutor yang membeku, kakinya gemetaran, tentu saja, karena betapa dekatnya jarak Dutor dengannya.

"C-cepeetaaan!" Aisha sudah tidak dapat menunggu Rena yang masih gemetaran itu, menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke pintu di belakang Dutor.

Rena tampak ketakutan sekali dan menoleh kebelakang ketika Aisha menariknya dan memamandang Dutor. Dutor masih terlihat tidak bergerak dengan posisi tangannya yang diangkat dengan menggenggam tongkatnya. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan kini 8 detik telah berlalu. Itu berarti 2 detik lagi lingkaran pengikatnya akan hilang. Namun untungnya, Aisha sudah sampai di depan pintu itu, membukanya dengan terus menggenggam erat tangan Rena dan mengajaknya ke dalam pintu itu.

"Huff... huff.. R-Rena, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aisha terengah-engah dan nafasnya hampir hambis, namun ia masih sempat menanyakan keadaan Rena.

"C-cahaya ungu ap-apa itu?" Rena menunjuk sebuah cahaya dalam ruangan yang agak gelap itu.

"E-eh? aku juga tidak tau Rena." Aisha menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi cahaya itu, tapi usahanya percuma, cahaya itu tidak terlihat jelas.

"NGUAHAHAHAHA KALIAN MASUK KE DALAM JEBAKANKU!" Suara Dutor yang berada di luar mengagetkan mereka berdua, seketika wajah mereka pucat dan tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali, tubuh mereka serasa kaku.

"Roh-roh yang berkelana, berkumpulan dalam satu jiwa. Kebencian dan amarah adalah kekuatan.." Dutor mengucapkan sebuah mantra sementara Rena dan Aisha masih diam mematung di dalam.

"Datang lah wahai Amethyst!" Dutor menghentakkan tongkatnya ke tanah seusai memanggil Amethyst.

Ruangan yang tadinya gelap, berubah menjadi sedikit terang ketika cahaya ungu yang dilihat oleh Rena menjadi semakin membesar. Ternyata bukan hanya cahaya biasa, namun sesosok roh berwarna ungu muncul setelah cahaya ungu itu lenyap. Ya, itu adalah Amethyst.

"Aghh R-Rena, pintunya dikunci!" Aisha mencoba berulang kali menarik engsel pintu, tapi usahanya percuma, karena Dutor telah menyegel pintu itu dengan sihirnya.

"Aduh gawat ini, kita terjebak disini bersama dengan amethyst!" Rena mulai gemetaran ketika mengucap nama amethyst.

* * *

><p><em>Raven POV<em>

Taman bawah tanah, 11.00 PM

Sementara di lain tempat, Raven dan pasukan-pasukan Feita telah menjelajah taman bawah tanah. Kini mereka bertatap muka dengan Proxy, pemimpin divisi 2 pasukan elite demon. Dengan reaksinya yang cepat, Raven segera mengangkat pedangnya dan bersiap menyerang Proxy, sementara prajurit-prajurit Feita yang lain membantu Raven dengan menumpas pasukan Proxy. Proxy melambaikan tangannya ke arah para prajurit yang telah membawa puluhan meriam, memberikan sinyal kepada mereka untuk segera menembak. BAM! suara meriam pun terdengar nyaring di telinga Raven. Sebuah bola hitam meluncur dari dalam mulut meriam itu. Bola itu jatuh tepat di tengah-tengah para prajurit Feita dan pasukan Proxy, dan sepertinya akan meledak. Para prajurit Feita segera melempar diri mereka menjauh dan segera tiarap untuk menghindari ledakan dari meriam itu. Tapi dugaan mereka salah, karena bola hitam itu sama sekali tidak meledak, melainkan mengeluarkan asap berwarna hijau yang kelam yang segera menyebar ke seluruh tempat. Satu persatu pasukan Feita berjatuhan akibat menghirup gas berwarna hijau kelam itu. Raven segera merobek kain bajunya dan mengikatkan sobekan kain itu di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya agar tidak menghirup gas itu. Raven memberi isyarat pada prajurit Feita agar melakukan hal yang sama. Cara ini memang ampuh, prajurit-prajurit Feita itu berhenti berjatuhan, mengangkat pedangnya kembali dan mulai menyerang para pasukan Proxy. Tentunya, Proxy terkejut karena mereka bisa bertahan dari racun mematikan bangsa demon ini, segera Proxy memberikan isyarat kedua dengan membuat tanda silang dengan tangannya kepada pasukan Proxy yang ada di belakang. Isyarat itu menandakan bahwa Proxy akan mengakhiri hidup mereka dengan serangan habis-habisan. BAM BAM BAM BAM, sekarang suara beruntun dari meriam itu mulai terdengar, Raven menatap ke atas, dan melihat puluhan bola hitam yang sama dari yang ia lihat tadi berjatuhan dan mengeluarkan gas gas yang hijau kelam memenuhi seluruh wilayah. Kain yang digunakan oleh Raven dan prajurit-prajurit Feita tak mampu menangkal asap ini dan para prajurit Feita mulai berjatuhan kembali dan beberapa yang masih berdiri dengan pedang sebagai penopang. Kepala Raven kini berkunang-kunang. Ia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan duduk perlahan akibat ia tak mampu berdiri lagi. ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat pasukan-pasukan Feita berjatuhan satu persatu akibat keracunan gas mematikan ini, dan ketika ia melihat ke depan, Proxy mendekat kearahnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kemenangannya. Raven sudah pada batasnya dan kelopak matanya kini menjadi semakin berat, menutupi bola matanya sehingga pandangan Raven menjadi gelap dan kesadaran Raven semakin mejauh. Raven mencoba bangkit namun efek racun ini benar-benar kuat, ia tak dapat berdiri dan terkapar di tanah.

* * *

><p><em>Rena POV<em>

Gereja bawah tanah, 11.20 PM

"Badai es!" Aisha mendatangkan serpihan es yang berjatuhan di atas Amethyst, dan membekukannya.

"Bagus Aisha, sekarang giliranku, karma!" Rena mengeluarkan ledakan dari dalam tanah ke arah Amethyst yang sedang terdiam akibat membeku.

"hum hom hum" Amethyst segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"E-eh? R-rena? Amethyst ada dimana?" Aisha panik ketika ia melihat Amethyst tidak ada di hadapan mereka.

"hmmm, entah Aisha..." Rena menjawab pertanyaan Aisha sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan Amethyst, namun seluruh ruangan menjadi kosong. Amethyst hilang!

"Tapi Rena, aku merasakan kekuatan sihir yang amat besar di sekitar sini..." Aisha memejamkan mata sambil mengangkat tongkat sihirnya tinggi-tinggi untuk mendeteksi kekuatan sihir di sekitarnya.

Rena-pun masih memandangi sekitar untuk mencari Amethyst. Ia menoleh ke arah Aisha dan melihat sebuah gambar pentagram tergambar perlahan di bawah kaki Aisha. Rena segera menyadari sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dengan Aisha, segera mendorong Aisha keluar dari gambar yang samar-samar terlihat di lantai sehingga Aisha keluar dari lingkaran itu. BLAAMM tepat ketika Aisha terjatuh, sebuah ledakan berwarna keunguan membentuk 5 pilar keluar dari dalam tanah menembus gambar tadi. Aisha hanya terdiam terpaku melihat sahabatnya, Rena, terkena ledakan itu. Seperti orang bodoh, Aisha hanya terpaku melamun melihat Rena yang terkapar di lantai dengan wajah yang pucat dan tak berdaya. Suara pintu yang keras ketika Dutor membukanya, tak membuat Aisha sadar dari lamunannya.

"NGAHAHAHA... eh? padahal targetku kau penyihir ingusan!, tapi tak apa, si bocah berambut hijau itu-pun juga mengganggu!" Dutor muncul dari balik pintu itu, dan masuk perlahan mendekati Aisha yang masih melamun dan tidak sadar akan situasi di sekitarnya.

"..." Aisha masih melamun melihat tubuh Rena yang pucat itu, pupil matanya melebar dan setetes air mata mulai menggelinang di pipinya.

"Itulah akibatnya bagi seseorang yang berani meniru-niru lady Chloe!" Dutor masih berbicara panjang kepada Aisha, namun Aisha tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Hmm, sayang sekali makhluk panggilanku, Amethyst, harus aku tumbalkan, tapi tak apa, membunuh satu peniru ceroboh yang berani menipuku adalah harga yang pantas HAHAHHA" Dutor tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Rena terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai.

"A-aish-a..." Ternyata Rena masih sadarkan diri, mencoba memanggil Aisha

"..! R-rena" Aisha terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera menyeka air matanya, mengangkat Rena dan menopang Rena di bahunya. Melihat pintu yang dibuka Dutor, Aisha menyadari ada celah untuk kabur, dan segera menggunakan mantra teleportasi untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dan segera keluar dari gereja bawah tanah itu.

* * *

><p><span>Jalan menuju Feita, 11.55 PM<span>

"huf... huf.." Aisha terengah-engah, karena tubuh kecilnya ia paksakan untuk berlari sambil menopang Rena.

"R-ren..a, t-ting... tinggalkan aku.." Kata Rena terbata-bata.

"Tidak! tidak akan!" Aisha menjawab dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Si-sial, aku tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan sihir untuk melakukan teleport, Rena bertahan lah!" Aisha mencoba melakukan sihir teleport, namun ia tidak dapat melakukannya karena ia terlalu lelah untuk membaca mantra itu.

"Ai-sha... maaf.." Rena mencoba membuka matanya yang terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Muka Rena menjadi pucat pasi akibat terkena ledakan yang telah di keluarkan oleh Dutor.

"Rena! bertahanlah!" Aisha menjadi sangat khawatir melihat wajah Rena semakin pucat dan kini Rena pingsan di bahu Aisha.

Tubuh kecil mungil Aisha yang menopang seseorang berambut panjang terlihat menyusuri hutan. Anak itu telah tiba di Feita. Di depan lokasi tenda prajurit Feita, Anak berkacamata dan membawa beberapa buku melihat Aisha menggendong Rena. Allegro, anak berkacamata itu, segera meminta bantuan Lento, untuk mengangkat Rena ke dalam ruangan pengobatan. Segera, dengan cekatan, Lento mengangkat Rena dan segera membawa Rena kesana, sementara di belakang mereka, ada Aisha dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Ruang pengobatan, 00.12 AM

Di dalam ruang pengobatan, Lento meletakkan Rena di atas ranjang sembari Allegro segera mengambil ramuan di rak-rak obat, dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Rena untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Wajah Allegro yang cemas, berubah menjadi semakin cemas ketika melihat muka Rena yang semakin pucat, Allegro memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang ini.

"Aisha, ada apa ini?" Allegro berbalik badan dan menatap Aisha dengan pandangan seriusnya.

"D-Dutor..." Aisha menjawab terbata-bata pertanyaan Allegro.

"D-Dutor? tidak mungkin! aku telah memprediksi bahwa Dutor pasti telah meninggalkan markasnya untuk menuju Altar tertinggi ber hari-hari yang lalu!" Lento terkejut mendengarkan kata Dutor disebutkan.

"T-tapi, Dutor memang ada di sana Lento..." Aisha menanggapi keterkejutan Lento.

"Hmm... ketakutanku menjadi kebenaran yang pahit..." Allegro berbicara pelan dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"E-Eh? ada apa Allegro?" Aisha melebarkan pupil matanya, khawatir hal buruk terjadi pada Rena.

"Jika ini perbutan Dutor, pasti Rena terkena kutukan arwah Amethyst..." Jawab Allegro.

"Kutukan ini akan susah ditangkal jika tidak mendapat pertolongan pertama yaitu daun Ygrdrssil" Lanjut Allegro.

"HAH! s-sepertinya waktu yang ku tempuh dari gereja ke Feita adalah 35 menit, apakah masih bisa tertolong Allegro?" Aisha bertanya kepada Allegro dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hmm, m-maaf Aisha, tapi 5 menit setelah kutukan di lepaskan ke seseorang adalah batas maksimalnya..." Allegro menunduk penuh keputus asaan, sama seperti Lento.

Suasana ruangan pengobatan yang penuh kekhawatiran, berubah menjadi hening dan dipenuhi keputusasaan, mereka menunduk dan tidak tahu hal lain apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu Rena. Hal ini mungkin tidak akan menjadi semakin buruk, begitu menurut mereka. Namun, ternyata dugaan mereka salah. Hal buruk pun kini bertambah ketika suara pintu terbuka dengan keras dan mengejutkan mereka. Itu Elsword, dan Raven yang terkulai lemas.

"Huff... Huff..." Elsword terengah-engah.

"TOLONG! BANTU RAVEN! IA SAMA SEKALI TAK BERNAFAS ALLEGRO!"

_B3RS4mbun9..._

*Eyes destroyed XD


End file.
